Spikeweed Seeds!
Spikeweed Seeds is a limited-time Epic Quest in Plants vs. Zombies 2 introduced in the 5.9.1 update. This series of levels showcases Spikeweed. When the player completes 10 steps, they will get 100 Spikeweed Seeds from a Pirate Seas Piñata. It is unlocked when the player obtains Spikeweed and after beating Pirate Seas - Day 8. It lasts from April 4, 2017 to April 12, 2017. Step 1 |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = TBA |after = Spikeweed Seeds!#Step 2 |Diff = TBD}} This level is a modified version of Pirate Seas - Day 14. Pirate Captain Zombie is omitted from this level. Also, instead of being a Last Stand level, this level is a Locked and Loaded level. Spikeweeds are also pre-placed on the fifth column. 1 5 |zombie2 = 2 3 4 |zombie3 = 2 4 1 5 |note3 = Raiding Party! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = 1 5 |zombie5 = 2 4 1 5 |zombie6 = 2 3 4 |note6 = Raiding Party! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 1 1 5 5 |zombie8 = 1 5 |zombie9 = 1 1 5 5 3 |zombie10 = 1 1 5 5 2 |note10 = Raiding Party!, final flag |ambush10 = }} Step 2 This level is a modified version of Dark Ages - Night 8. Hypno-shrooms are replaced with Spikeweed. Step 3 This level is a modified version of Ancient Egypt - Day 20. Spikeweed is pre-selected with the level. Step 4 This level is a modified version of Frostbite Caves - Day 18. Spikeweeds are added in the level. Step 5 This level is a modified version of Modern Day - Day 4. Spikeweeds are pre-placed on the seventh column from the left. Step 6 This level is a modified version of Far Future - Day 16. Bug Bot Imps are removed from the level, but E.M.Peach and Bonk Choys are removed in favor of Spikeweed. Step 7 |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Spikeweed Seeds!#Step 6 |after - Spikeweed Seeds!#Step 8 |Diff = Hard}} This level is a modified version of Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 25. Spikeweed is pre-selected for the level. Step 8 This level is a modified version of Jurassic Marsh - Day 19. Spikeweed is also added to the level. Step 9 This level is a modified version of Lost City - Day 19. Spikeweed is pre-selected for the level. Step 10 |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = 100 Spikeweed Seed Packets and 4,000 coins |NR = N/A |before = TBA |after = Spikeweed Seeds!#Step 2 |Diff = TBD}} This level is a modified version of Wild West - Day 22. The level is still a Locked and Loaded, but Repeater and Bloomerang are omitted in favor of Spikeweed and Potato Mines. Still, you may want to stall the starting zombies with Iceberg Lettuces and Potato Mines, since your only offensive plant is Winter Melon. Use Spikeweeds to deal with the Zombie Chickens. Category:Epic Quests